<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guitarist Next Door by Serendipitousfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692290">Guitarist Next Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitousfanfics/pseuds/Serendipitousfanfics'>Serendipitousfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), The Rose (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love/Hate, song: I'm serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitousfanfics/pseuds/Serendipitousfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Y/N wants to do is finish her essay but that proves to be nearly impossible when her neighbor Jae won't stop playing his stupid electric guitar. It seems like he's made it his life's mission to annoy and tease her to no end.</p><p>But is it all just playful teasing? Or have real feelings started to develop between these enemies?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You stopped typing mid-sentence. The drumming next door reverberated through your apartment, distracting you from your essay. It was nearly impossible for you to focus. You thought you could ignore it, or maybe that they’d stop, but it had been hours of practicing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood up. You couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pounded on their door. The electric guitar and drumming continued. You pounded again, louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the sound of the guitar stopped and the door opened. Jae leaned against the door frame and ran a hand through his hair. He wore a black t-shirt and ripped black skinny jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked, looking you up and down. “Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, um…” His smirk had thrown you off track, making you momentarily forget why you’d stormed up to his door in the first place. Then it came back to you. “Can you keep it down? I’m trying to write an essay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I can’t write it if you’re causing a racket up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “A racket? What are you from the nineteenth century or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You balled your hands up in fists at your sides. “Can you just stop being so loud? Other people live in this building. You should be more respectful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one else has come to complain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s past 11 o’clock which means it’s quiet hours, so you shouldn’t be practicing with your band so loudly. In fact, you shouldn’t even be practicing here at all. Can’t you guys go somewhere else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do darling. If we go somewhere else then you will be able to finish your essay in peace, and I can’t let that happen. I have to make sure you don’t die of boredom next door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae smirked. “What? You gonna tell on me or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You waivered. That’s exactly what you were about to threaten. “No… I was gonna say… keep practicing all you want. See if I care. I bet you need the practice anyways. You and your band probably aren’t that good anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a gig this weekend. Come and see for yourself then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! I will!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! See you then!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stormed off back to your apartment to keep working on your essay. As soon as you sat back down at your desk, the music started up again. You groaned, closing your laptop. There was no way you were getting any more work done tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae practically slammed the door before walking back over to the living room. The rest of his bandmates were casually waiting around for him to get back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that hyung?” Dowoon asked earnestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My annoying neighbor Y/N,” Jae replied as he flopped down on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she want?” YoungK asked, tuning his bass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae shrugged. “For us to not play so loud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dowoon lowered his drumsticks. “Should we stop for tonight then? It’s already almost midnight…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, she can deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil looked worried. “But what if she comes back to yell at us again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want her to come back, don’t you?” YoungK questioned, raising his eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, I don't,” Jae replied defensively. “She’s annoying. I just like messing with her. That’s it. Why would I want her to come back and keep bothering us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because maybe you like her bothering you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sungjin came back from the kitchen, carrying water for everyone. “I think the guys are right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like Y/N!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ha! So you do like her!” YoungK cheered. “I knew it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t!” Jae whined. “I didn’t even say that I did!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t like Y/N, then why are you so defensive? If you truly didn’t like her you wouldn’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your logic is flimsy at best!” Jae crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sungjin just rolled his eyes at their little argument. “No, I meant that we should stop for the night. It is pretty late… But yeah, Jae definitely likes her. He was totally flirting. Did you hear him call her darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae huffed, busying himself with tuning his guitar to distract himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget that he invited her to our show this weekend!” Wonpil recalled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys continued to tease Jae who pretended to ignore them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N: Ugh, he can be so irritating sometimes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy: Who?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N: My infuriating neighbor Jae</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps playing his electric guitar super loud</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doesn’t he realize it’s almost midnight?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People are trying to sleep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy: Have you tried talking to him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N: Yes Sammy, I have</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t care</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just said he’d keep practicing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I told him that I bet he needs all the practice he can get because he’s so bad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he invited me to watch his band play this weekend</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy: Ooh, are you gonna go?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N: No, why should I?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy: Well if he’s bad then you can rub it in his face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if he’s good then you get to see a cool band play live</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way it’s a win-win situation</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N: I guess… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will you go with me then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy: Sure why not. It’ll be fun</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day you knocked on the door to the frat house. It was a pretty chill fraternity compared to the others, but frat houses in general made you uncomfortable. Sammy had just moved into the house this year. It was still weird coming here though. Usually you guys ended up hanging out at your apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae opened the door, looking just as surprised to see you as you felt to see him. “Y/N, what brings you to Delta Alpha Upsilon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, Sammy and I were going to hang out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re friends with Woosung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just surprised. I didn’t think he would hang out with someone like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone like me? Care to elaborate?” You crossed your arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae rolled his eyes. “A killjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? When was the last time you did anything fun? Broke any rules? Acted like a real college student and not a grandma?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can have fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer my question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy came down the stairs, joining Jae in the doorway. “Y/N, hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you and Jae were friends,” you stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh uh, yeah. Jae is also a member of Delta Alpha Upsilon, although he hasn’t been as active.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N was just saying how she wanted to come drinking with us tonight,” Jae interrupted, drawing the attention back to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?” Woosung looked at you and Jae suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, she was just telling me how she couldn’t wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s Thursday. It’s a school night,” you remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, then I was wrong. I guess the killjoy won’t be joining us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a killjoy! Fine. You want me to come with. I will!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will?” Woosung repeated. His head was spinning, trying to keep up with the new turn of events. This was all very out of character for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Count me in. Drinking on a school night, what’s more fun than that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae grinned. “Great. Sammy knows where the bar is. We’ll meet you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait!” You spun around dramatically. Sammy followed after you as you walked back to your apartment. He let you cool down a bit before talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I see how he convinced you to see his band play,” Sammy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t convince me. I just said that I would in the heat of the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly my point. He convinced you to go, just like he convinced you to come out with us tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You groaned, putting your head in your hands. “Ugh, don’t remind me. Why would I say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you love arguing with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be friends with him? He’s –”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Annoying, I know, you’ve said it a million times. But he’s really not that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I beg to differ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you going to wear tonight?” Sammy asked, changing the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe just this?” You gestured to what you were currently wearing, which was jeans and a t-shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy shook his head. “Come on. We’re going out, not volunteering at a food bank.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what should I wear then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy started digging through your closet. “How about this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked up from your phone. Sammy was holding up a lacy bodysuit and a mini skirt. “Oh, heck no. No way.” You tried to take it from him and put it back, but he just held it over your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. It’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s sexy and revealing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just picture it. You enter the bar tonight wearing this, you’ll have every guy’s attention, especially Jae’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want his attention though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to get back at him. That’s the whole reason you’re going out tonight, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed heavily. “Fine. I’ll wear the bodysuit. But put that skirt back. I haven’t fit into that in forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking into the bar with Sammy, you felt a bunch of eyes on you. Usually you tended to blend in with your style and clothing choices, but not tonight. Along with the black, lacy bodysuit, you were wearing black pants, a leather jacket, and heels. You had also curled your hair and done your makeup too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving your apartment you actually felt confident, but now you felt shy since people were looking at you. You hid behind Sammy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other boys were already there, sitting at a table in the back. They waved you over. Jae’s eyes were glued on you as you walked towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” Sammy whispered in your ear. “You have his full attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should change.” You tried to turn around to leave, but Sammy caught your arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful Y/N. What happened to the confidence you felt back in your apartment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was in the safety of my own home. Now we’re out... in public… with people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came,” Jae greeted, interrupting your little chat with Sammy. He looked surprised to see you. You sat down at the seat across from him and in between Sammy and Jaehyeong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you replied, trying to find your confidence again. “I said I would, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’re coming to watch me play this weekend then too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Unlike you, I try to keep my word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When haven’t I kept my word? I never said I was going to stop playing loudly, did I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You paused. “Well, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajoon came back with a round of shots, saving you from having to come up with a proper reply. He set one down in front of everyone. You eyed it suspiciously. Shots were not your thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I agree to this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others clinked their shot glasses together and downed their shot. You picked up the glass hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to drink it Y/N,” Sammy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae’s voice kept running around in your head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be such a killjoy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight is about having fun right? It’s time to get out of my comfort zone.” You took the shot glass and downed it in one gulp. You cringed a bit at the taste, coughing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww look at you, taking your first shot. Don’t worry. You get used to the taste eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve done plenty of shots before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? Do you always cringe at the taste afterwards?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just caught me off-guard. That’s all.” You grabbed another shot and downed it without cringing. “See?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful now. These are pretty strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae held his hands up in surrender. “Wow look who’s trying to become the life of the party,” Jae teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna go shot for shot with me? Because I can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Fine. Let’s do another one right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae took two shots while you took one more. You were both three shots in now. You could feel it. Your face felt hot and was definitely turning red. You also started to feel that familiar lightheadedness, but ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Sammy warned, grabbing your arm to get your attention. You shook him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can handle my liquor. I’m fine Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to prove anything to him. Or to anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not. I’m proving to myself that I can have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can have fun and not hurt yourself in the process.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. You’re not my dad, so back off.” You stood up. “I wanna dance.” Before Sammy could stop you, you slipped away to the dance floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jae clenched his jaw when Sammy interrupted your little drinking game. His eyes narrowed as he watched you and Sammy talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sammy always gets her full attention whenever he’s around. Why can’t she focus on me like that instead of him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jae thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think they’re dating,” YoungK said, startling Jae out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jae turned to look at YoungK.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not dating. Y/N and Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would it matter to me if they’re dating or not? It’s not like I like Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why haven’t your eyes left her all night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where else am I supposed to look? She’s sitting right across from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and I’m sitting next to you and ever since she came you’ve barely been talking to me. Or anyone else really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His knuckles were white from how tightly he was gripping his drink. “Can you just give it a rest? You’re not going to get me to admit it. I don’t like her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t mind that she’s dancing with another guy over there?” YoungK pointed to you over on the dance floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were dancing wildly without a care in the world. A man beside you clearly had his eyes on you. He kept trying to pull you closer to him. You drunkenly stepped on his foot, causing him to curse out in pain. Jae stifled a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae took another swig of his beer. “Y/N is free to do whatever she wants. If she wants to dance with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>creep</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him, then fine by me.” The beer sloshed wildly in the bottle as he set it down with more force than he intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know if she goes home with him, then she won’t be around as much for you to annoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae tore his gaze away from you and back to YoungK. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That maybe she’ll start dating him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s supposed to bother me? Because it doesn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YoungK held his hands up in surrender. “Alright fine. I was wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling victorious, Jae sipped his beer in peace. He turned back to face the dance floor. Without thinking, his eyes immediately scanned the crowd for you. When he didn’t see your face, his body tensed. Something felt off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to get another drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re not even halfway finished with that one,” YoungK pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring YoungK’s remark, Jae headed toward the dance floor to try to find you. He found you sitting at the counter of the bar with another man. The man’s hand was on your thigh, slowly creeping upwards. You swatted his hand away, but were more focused on the alcohol than his advances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You downed another shot. “Ooh people were right. It does go down easy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can have as many as you’d like, baby,” the man said. His voice was gruff and sultry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You picked up another glass, only to have it snatched from your hands. “Hey!” Turning around in your seat, Jae stood behind you, holding the shot glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Jae. Look! He bought me more shots!” You clapped excitedly as you spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re done drinking for the night,” Jae remarked. You pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on man. We’re just having fun,” the man argued. “Right baby girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae stepped between you and the man. “Well I think you should leave my girlfriend alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes widened at the word “girlfriend.” The word rolled off his tongue so easily. It sounded so natural as if you two had been dating for months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Jae like me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You shook your head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, he just said that to get rid of that weird guy. He doesn’t actually like me… Right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know she was dating anyone. Sorry man.” The guy got up and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Jae pulled you away from the bar and back toward the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” You were still fixated on “girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please just stay at the table, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded. Jae seemed relieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender shouted “last call.” It was after 1am. The bar was closing soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Y/N. It’s time to go home,” Sammy coaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooo. I wanna stay here,” you whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N, the bar is closing. We can’t stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still drinking though!” You took another sip of your drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy wrestled the glass out of your hands. “I think you’ve had enough already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take her home,” Jae offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’ve got her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, it’s not a problem. We live right next door to each other and the frat house is on the other side of campus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy hesitated. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, but I swear if I hear you didn’t treat Y/N with the utmost care and respect, you better watch out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let anything happen to her. You have my word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Text me when you guys get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae saluted Sammy who rolled his eyes. Sammy waved goodbye and left with the other fraternity brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Jae started walking home. Luckily Jae was there to guide you. Your legs wobbled as you walked. It was hard to walk in a straight line. Your legs felt like they weren’t listening to your brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stumbling over the uneven sidewalk, you tripped and fell. Jae reached out and grabbed your arm before you hit the pavement. Jae tried to pull you up to your feet, but you sank to the ground. “I got you. Come on Y/N. Stand up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes suddenly felt heavy. You struggled to keep them open. “Nooo, I wanna sit down and sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t sleep here. We’re going home. Don’t you want to sleep in your own bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too far. The sidewalk looks nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae sighed. “Do you want a piggyback ride?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You immediately perked up. “Yes please!” Standing up, you hopped on Jae’s back and wrapped your arms around his neck. He held onto your legs to keep you from falling as he started carrying you back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your stomach lurched. You tried to focus on something in the distance to combat the nausea, but it wasn’t working. Instead you tried focusing on something right in front of you, which just so happened to be Jae’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was black with streaks of red on the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought as you raked your fingers through his iar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae turned to look at you. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should dye your hair blue. It would look good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae snorted. “I’m not dying it blue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue is my favorite color though! I wanna dye my hair, but I’m too afraid. But your hair is already red right now so you’re not afraid. So you should dye it blue next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah okay,” Jae replied sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I promise. Next time I dye my hair, I’ll dye it blue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled contentedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can, uh, keep playing with my hair… if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you’re not so annoying sometimes,” you said. You hiccuped, making Jae crack a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your stomach lurched again. This time it wasn’t going away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Set me down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Down. Now.” Jae set you down just in time. As soon as your feet hit the ground, you threw up in someone’s bushes. Jae pulled your hair back, rubbing soothing circles on your back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear I’m never drinking again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. You just wanted to brush your teeth and curl up in your blankets. The thought of walking back the last mile, especially in heels, sounded like torture. “Can you carry me again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you walk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head. “Please! My feet hurt from these heels.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae crouched down and let you hop on his back again. “Ugh, why did I offer to take you home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you like me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae’s heart fluttered, caught off-guard by your statement. You couldn’t see the blush creeping over his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your head was pounding. That was your first thought as you woke up the next morning. The room felt like it was spinning as you sat up slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock on your nightstand read 11am. You had missed your 10am class.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever. It’s not like I would’ve gone in this state,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling around for your phone, you noticed it was plugged in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way I remembered to do that last night...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On your nightstand next to your phone was a glass of water, a bottle of Advil, and some crackers. There was a note too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Take 2 and drink lots of water. When you’re ready to eat, start with the crackers.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You took the Advil, praying it would kick in soon and relieve the pressure building in your skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N: Thanks for bringing me home last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for setting out the Advil and crackers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was really sweet of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy: Huh? Oh I didn’t bring you home. Jae did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N: What?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy: Yeah, he offered since he lives next door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He texted me too once you guys got back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N: You just let him take me home?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy: Why? Did he do something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swear if he did, he’s dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N: No, he didn’t. It just… seems out of character for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy: He’s really not as bad as you think</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure he can be annoying, but he’s a good guy at heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N: You don’t have to live next to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy: Just give him a shot to prove you wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and I gave him the notes from class today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said he’d drop them off later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock sounded on your door. Groaning, your head spun as you stood up. You were feeling a little better now. The Advil had kicked in and you were feeling well enough to keep down some crackers. You shuffled to the door and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae stood there holding a notebook in one hand and a bag of takeout in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy asked me to bring you the notes from your class.” Jae gestured to the notebook, which he set down on the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Your stomach grumbled. “Okay, maybe a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been eating those crackers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still feeling nauseous? You can’t eat this if you are because then you’ll definitely throw up and I don’t want to waste the twenty bucks I spent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Well mostly fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You still couldn’t wrap your head around the fact that he was at your apartment, with food for you nonetheless. To him it seemed like no big deal, but this nice new Jae was completely different from the Jae who played loud music just to annoy you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m confused. Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now when did I ever say that? I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. But it is fun to annoy you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But being helpful isn’t annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae waved the takeout in front of you. “Do you want the bacon or not? Because I will eat this all by myself if you’re just gonna analyze every little thing I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s bacon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late.” Jae fished the bacon out of the bag and held it above your head as he began eating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Give me some! That’s mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically it’s mine. I was going to be nice, but you want bad boy Jae and bad boy Jae doesn’t share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine. Can I have the sweet Jae who gives me bacon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the magic word?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually it was Chicken Little, but because you’re hungover I’ll accept it.” Jae set the bag down on the kitchen table. There were pancakes, hash browns, and scrambled eggs in addition to the bacon. You grabbed plates and silverware for both of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae pushed his food around the plate with his fork. “Do you... remember much of last night?” Jae asked hesitantly. “Like anything you or I said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuzz images appeared in your head. Taking shots. Dancing. The creepy guy at the bar. Jae stepping in to save you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girlfriend,” you murmured. “You called me your girlfriend last night. Do you really like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae looked away, unable to make eye contact, and scoffed. “Don’t flatter yourself. That was only to keep that creepy guy from trying anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t know why but you felt a pang in your heart. The walls around your heart started to reappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. It’s not like I’d actually want to date you either.” You stood up, clearing away the dishes. They fell with a clang into the sink, a bit rougher than you had intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad we settled that.” Jae stood up, heading toward the door. “See you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slammed shut. You choked back a sob.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh! Why did I say that?” Jae groaned, flopping down on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling, regretting how the conversation ended with Y/N.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what?” Dowoon asked, looking up from his laptop where he was playing League of Legends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Don’t flatter yourself?’ Like really Jae, that was the best you could come up with? I’m so stupid.” Jae pulled at the ends of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t care whether or not she liked you. You just like getting a reaction out of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s how it started… But she’s actually kinda... cute.” Jae buried his face in a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh so you do have a crush on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear if you tell YoungK about this you will never hear the end of it,” Jae threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowoon made a my-lips-are-sealed gesture. “Why didn’t you just tell her you like her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I chickened out! She’s hated me for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are you going to win her over? You could try apologizing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would that even change her mind? It’s too late. She hates me again! I’ve never been good at doing anything other than annoy her anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowoon thought for a minute. “Then keep annoying her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teasing her always got you a reaction, right? So what if you keep doing that, except now the goal is to show her how much you like her instead of making her mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dowoon, you are a crazy genius!” Jae stood up to put his shoes on, grabbing his keys and wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get some hair dye!”</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>-</span> <span>-</span></p><p>
  <span>When Saturday rolled around, you thought about not going to see Jae’s band play. You didn’t really want to see him after the Friday morning disaster. But Sammy wouldn’t accept your lame excuses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small part of you wanted to see Jae again, even if he didn’t like you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy and you were waiting inside the restaurant/bar for Jae’s band to start playing. It was a pretty nice restaurant with a very chill atmosphere. You were surprised you had never been here before, especially with how close it was to your apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t stop tapping your foot. You kept glancing at the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy gave you a confused look. “You okay? You look nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hands are shaking though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down at your hands on the table, and sure enough, they were. You placed them on your lap. “Okay fine. I’m nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I thought you hated Jae.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do! He’s an arrogant prick, but for some reason I don’t want his band to suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just focus on this salsa and chips. I’m gonna eat the whole thing by myself if you don’t stop me.” Sammy pulled the chips and salsa closer to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I want some too!” You grabbed a couple chips and fought him for the salsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As everyone started clapping, you looked up from your food. Jae and his band took the stage and began setting up their instruments. His eyes roamed the crowd before landing on you. He winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed, rolling your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh he keeps looking over here,” Sammy noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does not. Stop making things up.” You scooped some more salsa onto your chip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. Look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up. Jae’s head snapped down quickly as he tuned his guitar. “See? He’s tuning his guitar. He’s not looking at us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well technically he was looking at you, but I swear he was looking just now.” Sammy took a sip of his drink. “He dyed his hair. It looks good, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just okay? It’s blue now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit the inside of your cheek, not wanting to give Sammy the satisfaction of knowing he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He actually did it. He dyed it blue like I said he should,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew he’d look good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seriously don’t find him attractive? Not even a tiny bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were silent, just munching on your chips. Your mind kept wandering back to that wink, to that smirk that never seemed to leave his face. Without realizing it, your face started turning red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You’re blushing. I knew it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re doing. And I’m not going to fall for it because you’re wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy played innocent. “What am I doing Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are trying to set me up with Jae or get me to admit that I like him. But I don’t like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on. You don’t think you two would be a cute couple? It’d be the classic enemies to lovers. The strongest bond of all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been watching too many k-dramas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Maybe. We’ll see who’s right in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could retort, Sungjin tapped the mic, testing the volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sungjin smiled, waving to the crowd. “Hello! We are Day6. We just want to say thank you to everyone who came out to see us. Our first song is called ‘Tick Tock.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started playing their first song. It was a blend of pop and alt-rock. Everyone started bobbing their heads along to the beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re… actually… good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like really good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After the first song ended you turned to Sammy, eyes wide. He laughed at your reaction. “They’re good, aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “Yeah. It always sounded like noise coming from next door, not like actual music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They played a few more songs. You got lost in the music. You were actually enjoying yourself. Earlier when you were getting ready, you prepared for the worst, planning exit strategies and backup places to go hang out. Now you couldn’t imagine going anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone!” Jae greeted. The crowd cheered. “This next song is for a special someone of mine who came out tonight. It’s called ‘I’m Serious’.” Jae winked at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowoon tapped his drumsticks together a few times, before Wonpil started singing. When it got to Jae’s turn to sing, he looked directly at you. There was no mistaking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave you so many hints so that you can notice, but you don’t,” Jae sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t actually like me, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> These are just lyrics. He said himself that he just likes teasing me. That’s all this is. Him teasing me again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try to start a conversation to figure out how you feel, trying to pass it off as a joke. But why don’t you know? I’m only looking at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart pounded in your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m supposed to hate you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not fall for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t stop loving you,” Jae sang. He sang with such strong emotion that you almost believed him. It was like he truly felt what he was singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this really just part of his sick joke to mess with my feelings this time? Or did he really like you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae didn’t stop making eye contact with you even as the song came to an end. Blushing again at his gaze, you looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, he likes you,” Sammy teased, poking your ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swatted his hands away. “What? No he doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just dedicated that song to you. He locked eyes with you the entire time. Did you not see him when he looked you in the eyes and said ‘I’m serious. My eyes say that I like you. Why don’t you feel it?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just trying to mess with me. I’ve lived next to him for like four months now. His mission in life is to tease me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask why you hate him then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s annoying. He’s always playing loud music. He thinks he’s smarter than everyone else. He’s inconsiderate to those around him. Arrogant.” You listed the reasons off, counting on your fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He makes your heart flutter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He makes my heart flutter. And I can’t stop thinking about him… Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy held his hands up in surrender, grinning ear to ear. “You said it. Not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not– I don’t –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? It sounds like you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah okay.” Sammy rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself. “Don’t turn around now, but here he comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Y/N,” Jae greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spun around to see Jae standing in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jae, hi. What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just playing on stage. Didn’t you see me?” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, yeah, I mean yes I saw you. What are you doing over here, at my table though?” You stumbled over your words, suddenly tongue tied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was surprised you actually came. I didn’t think you’d want to come hear the ‘racket’ I play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you were bad then I’d have blackmail material.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re not. So it looks like you’ve got nothing on me,” he gloated. “I dyed my hair. Do you like it?” Jae ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Y/N’s favorite color!” Sammy piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You elbowed him in the ribs. “Umm… yeah. It looks good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. This crazy drunk girl suggested it, but I think she was right.” You cringed, remembering your drunken adventures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae scratched the back of his neck. His demeanor shifted as the confidence melted into anxiousness. “Can I talk to you Y/N? Alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider me gone.” Before you could protest, Sammy slipped away to talk to YoungK.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uhh what did you think of our last song ‘I’m Serious’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just good?” Jae’s face fell slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… All of your songs were good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both skirted around the obvious question: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you like me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neither one wanting to speak your thoughts out loud in case you were wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae cleared his throat, locking eyes with you. “Did you, umm… get any of my hints?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hints?” Your voice squeaked, making you cringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the blue hair was supposed to be a hint. Dedicating the song to you. And the song itself too.” Jae scratched the back of his neck, ruffling his hair again. His face looked flushed. “I like you, Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like me,” you repeated. “For real? No jokes. You’re not teasing me or saying it just to get under my skin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No jokes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m serious. My eyes say that I like you. Why don’t you feel it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’” He sang the last part, chuckling at his little joke. “I am serious though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanted to believe him so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But your head wasn’t going to let your heart get crushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t flatter yourself.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jae’s words from the other day popped back into your head. You had asked him then if he liked you and he was pretty clear about not liking you. So what had changed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look if this is part of some sick joke to get me to fall in love with you just so that you can brag about it to your friends, I don’t want any part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae’s face fell. “It’s not. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to trust you? Just the other day I asked you and you clearly said you weren’t interested in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dowoon jogged over. He looked back and forth between you and Jae, grinning. “Hey, did the plan work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face fell for a second, but you quickly masked your pain behind your anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plan?” You scoffed. “So I was right. That was just a setup. You’re just teasing me like you always do. Well this time you crossed a line Park. Stay away from me.” You started to push through the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N wait! It’s not like that!” Jae called after you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raced out of the restaurant before he could see the tears begin to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The black cursor blinked against a white page. You had another english essay due soon, yet you couldn’t think of how to start it. It probably didn’t help that for the past half hour Jae was next door loudly playing his electric guitar. The sound reverberated through the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a particularly loud guitar riff, you shoved your chair backwards as you stood up. You flung the door open to your apartment, slamming it shut behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pounded your fist against Jae’s door. “Jae! Jae! I swear if you don’t open this door… Park Jaehyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried the doorknob. Surprisingly, it twisted under your grasp and the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae sat on the floor, guitar in his lap. He didn’t seem to hear you come in. Instead, he kept strumming the guitar. His fingers danced across the fretboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that you were in the room, you could hear the melody properly. Even though the song was loud, there was an underlying pain in each note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up when you unplugged the amp. A frown forming. “Hey what the– Oh, Y/N, you came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you expecting me?” Your brow furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae shrugged. “Don’t you always come over when I play this loud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah. You’re not the only one living in this building. You have to be more considerate of others. How am I supposed to study when –” You faltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae was only half-listening to you. He was still strumming his guitar, which was much quieter now that you had unplugged the amp. You remembered how palpable the pain was in the song he was playing when you walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” He sniffled. You could see now that his eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying before you came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to not be okay.” You sat down on the floor next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae shook his head no, not meeting your eyes. “Not really. Something just… didn’t work out the way I had hoped.” He set his guitar off to the side and picked at a loose string on his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel a wall forming between you and Jae. You shifted nervously, not knowing what to say or if he even wanted you there anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you, uh, want me to stay? Because if not, I can totally give you some space. I just didn’t know if you needed a friend or not, but if not I can go,” you rambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took that as your cue to leave. As you stood up, Jae grabbed your sleeve, pulling you back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t go.” His voice was barely above a whisper. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae choked back a sob. “I tried so hard, but they didn’t accept me. I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” He shook his head as if you wouldn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he talking about me? About Saturday night?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do wrong?” Jae whimpered. “I just don’t get it. Was I not sincere enough?” The way he looked at you tore your heart to pieces. Tears welled up in his eyes, making your own eyes start to water. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So he really was being serious. Jae likes me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped a stray tear away as it rolled down his cheek. He laid his head in your lap. You ran your fingers through his blue hair, trying to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jae, I li–” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like you too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words got caught in your throat. “I’m sorry. I’m here for you, whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N: Do you have Sungjin’s number?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy: Sungjin? Yeah why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N: I need his help with something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy: With what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N: It’s a surprise for someone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy: You’re being awfully mysterious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N: I don’t wanna give too much away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re close friends with them, so if I tell you then he’ll find out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy: Who? Jae?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N: Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I might… like him… a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy: Yes! Ha! Take that YoungK, he owes me $20</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N: You were betting on us?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammy: Don’t think of it as betting so much as we were playing cupid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ve been trying to set you two up for a while now </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after Saturday YoungK thought there was no hope</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I knew you’d confess eventually and I was right!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what’s the plan and how can I help?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N: I’m gonna need a guitar</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You fidgeted with the strap of the guitar. A small crowd had started to form when they saw you, Sungjin, Wonpil, Dowoon, and YoungK set up the equipment. Sammy was in class with Jae and would bring him over to the plaza when their class was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is ready. Don’t worry,” Sungjin reassured you, putting a hand on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Maybe we should test the sound system one more time. I’m worried about the static. Maybe we should also practice one more time so that I don’t forget the lyrics. Or maybe–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, he’ll love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wrote it yourself. From the heart. Of course he’ll love it. Plus he’s already head over heels for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t write it all by myself… Thank you again for helping me on such short notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime. Well hopefully this is the only time you need help with a confession song.” Sungjin laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your phone buzzed. It was a text from Sammy saying him and Jae were on their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jae’s coming,” you said. Sunjin jumped into action, making sure the other guys were ready. Wonpil and Dowoon gave you a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart pounded in your chest. You hummed the lyrics, afraid you might forget them even though you’ve been practicing nonstop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae and Sammy rounded the corner. Jae stopped in his tracks when he saw you standing up on the raised stage of the plaza, guitar in hand. Sammy had to drag him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, hi.” Your voice reverberated throughout the plaza, louder than normal with the help of the microphone. “You told me how you felt, but I was scared and didn’t know if I should believe you or not. But you were serious and I never told you how I feel, so here it goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded to Dowoon. He clapped his drumsticks together three times before starting to play. Muscle memory took over as your fingers switched between the different chords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed before starting to sing. “After telling you these words, I’m not sure if we can go back to smiling like we are now. But I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. Either he still likes me or he doesn’t, but at least my feelings will be out there,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you. I tried holding it back but I can’t anymore. Now I can tell you I want to love you.” Your voice rang loud and clear throughout the plaza. There was no mistaking your words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes analyzed Jae’s face for his reaction. His shock melded into a grin. A wave of relief passed over you. You lost yourself in the rest of the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the guitar faded out, the crowd clapped and hollered. You could barely hear them though. All your attention was focused on Jae. “I like you Jae.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran toward you, jumping up onto the stage. His fingers tangled in your hair as he pulled you in close for a kiss. You felt breathless when he finally pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone had told you a few weeks ago that you would get butterflies kissing Jae, you would’ve thought they were crazy. You would’ve laughed in their face. But they would’ve been right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. First off wow,” Jae began. “You can sing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I was in choir for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you wrote that song? For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed. “Yes you. Who else would it be for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seriously, 100%, like me back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious. My eyes say that I like you. Why don’t you feel it?” You sang his lyrics back to him. “But yes. I like you. 100%.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae pulled you into another bear hug, kissing you again. “You know what this means right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I get to annoy you even more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I wouldn’t have it any other way, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>